Kizuna Kamen rider
Kizuna Kamen rider Is Series Of Tokusatsu Funfic Story. Written by based on the elements of Crossover きずな 仮面ライダー Sekutu Mentor *Naruto Uzumaki Kaleido Stage (Phantom Saga) *Sora Naegino *Mia Guillem *Anna Heart *Sarah Dupont *Yuri Killian *Ken Robbins *Kalos Eido *Mr. Policeman (Jerry) *Marion Benigni *Rosetta Passel *May Wong *Leon Oswald Fairy Tail (Shocker saga) *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Carla *Makarov Dreyar *Laxus Dreyar *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Gajeel Redfox *Juvia Lockser *Levy McGarden *Gildarts Clive *Pantherlily *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Mystogan *Porlyusica *Jet *Droy *Mavis Vermilion *Cana Alberona *Macao Conbolt *Wakaba Mine *Romeo Conbolt *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Reedus Jonah *Nab Lasaro *Max Alors *Warren Rocko *Vijeeter Ecor *Laki Olietta Ben's Team (Worm saga) *Ben Tennyson(Dark Kabuto) *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto Woohp (Dopant saga) *Samantha Simpson *Clover Ewing *Alexandra Vasquez(Accel And Joker) *Gerald "Jerry" Lewis *Britney *Dean *Mandy *Trent *Virgil *Gabby *Stella *Carmen *Phoebe *Norman *Mrs. Lewis Metajets (Orphnoch saga) *Johnny Miller *Maggie Strong(Fai *Trey Jordan *Zachary "Zak" Kim *Captain George Strong Survey Corps (Undead saga) *Eren Yeager *Armin Arlert *Mikasa Ackerman Konohagakure (Greeed saga) *Shino Aburame *Choji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Ino Yamanaka *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake *Shizune *Tsunade Xros Heart (Zodiarts Saga) *Mikey Kudo *Angie Hinomoto *Jeremy Tsurgi *Nene Amano *Christopher Aonuma *Shoutmon *Sparrowmon *Greymon *Cutemon Digital World Enforcer( ???? Saga) *Marcus Damon* *Agumon Loosely Soul Society(???? Saga) *Ichigo Kurosaki* Providence(???? Saga) *Rex Salazar *Noah Nixon *Bobo Haha *Rebecca Holiday *Agent Six Gekkostate(???? Saga) *Renton Thurston Sindria Kingdom(???? Saga) *Aladdin *Alibaba Saluja *Morgiana *Ugo *Hakuryuu Ren *Hakuei Ren *Sinbad *Yamraiha *Jafar *Masrur *Kouha Ren *Kougyoku Ren *Sphintus Carmen *Titus Alexius *Leila *Sahsa *Irene Smirnoff *Matal Mogamett *Yunan Straw Hat Pirates(???? Saga) *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook }} Musuh Season Saga *Phantom Saga The series takes place in the fictional town of Kaleido Stage in Cape Mary, California. On an exploratory mission, two arkeologs discover an extraterrestrial container and breach the unit, inthumb|162px|Poster Phantom Sagaadvertently releasing the Phantom from 15,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, They and her army of evil magic set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. The wise sage Naruto, who was responsible for capturing Phantom, becomes aware of her release and orders his assistant tia to select Four "teenagers girl" to defend the Earth from phantom's attacks. The four teens chosen are Erza Soma, Korra Inamori, Asami Fueki, and Cheetara Nitoh. Naruto gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Kamen rider.However, consecutive failures lead Phantom to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Kamen rider: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Wiseman kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Soras in a Acrobatic contest held in Kaleido Stage. The new teen, Layla hamilton, passes Wiseman's tests, becoming the Kamen rider Sorcerer. Character Rider Villain Rider Episode *Shocker Saga After the Defeated Sorcerer, two figures had come from a dimension. They thumb|Poster Shocker Sagaare members of Fairy Tail, namely Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss In post Kidnapped Sora Neagino, and they were confronted by Kamen rider but still lose, But the emergence of A New rider named Kamen rider Decade (Mikasa Kadoya) and want to help search for sora who was Kidnapped, and it turns out they live the magical world.Os Character Rider Satria Rider Villain Rider Episode *Worm saga Kamen rider Together Ben tennyson in order to prevent the Aliens and Worms.thumb|182px|Poster Worm Saga Character Rider Villain Rider *Dopants saga However, the Woman In Black sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties, who thumb|174px|Poster Dopant Sagause them to become monsters called Dopants.The World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP) was formed to protect the people of the community from the Dopants.while the detective Erza Hidari works with Asami Sonozaki, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Erza and Asami use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep City safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Korra Terui and Cheetara Narumi, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel And Kamen Rider Skull.They Are against Dopants's forces together with his friends in order to restore peace in the community. Character Rider |Asami Sonozaki & Erza Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Accel |Korra Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Skull |Cheetara Narumi |} Villain Rider *Orphnoch saga "The year is 2067 and the world has moved up, literally, to cities in the skies. Fans all over the globe follow their favorite sport, the A.R.C. (Aeronautical Racing Circuit). For of thethumb|194px|Poster Orphnoch Saga world's best A.R.C. pilots are teens Trey, Maggie, Zak and newcomer Johnny. On the track these four care about one thing only, winning. Off the track is a different story. There they become Burner, Foxtrot, Vector and Ace - an elite flying team known as the Metajets. But crime still lasts, Black cloud in cooperation with the company named Smart Brain corporation, the world's most powerful corporation, is trying to take over the world using Orphnoch, the "next stage in humanity's evolution", to covertly kill off the human population And also the particular Metajets. In pursuit of this, they develop Five suits of power armor, called Rider Gears (each for Delta,Pysga,Orga, Faiz, and Kaixa), to find and protect the Orphnoch King, who can fix a defect within Orphnoch DNA which causes their genetic structure to break down, leading to death. The Four Rider Gears are stolen by Maggie Strong, the Green Metajets (Foxtrot) and When Trey, zak, and Johnny Moderate Fight Against Orphnoch And Black cloud. Character Rider Villain Rider *Undead saga Over one hundred years prior to the beginning of the story, giant humathumb|186px|Poster Undead Saganoid creatures called Titans (巨人 Kyojin?) suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason And Also Undead Part Titans destroys or enslaves almost all of humanity. Only the Wall Maria remains, protected by an almost impenetrable force field. Undead tries various plans to destroy Eren Yeager,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlert and the Survey Corps's fight to protect it.But thanks to the help of Four Rider To Protect Human. Korra Kenzaki, Asami Tachibana, Erza Aikawa and Cheetara Kamijo fight together as Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen rider Chalice And Kamen Rider Leangle to protect humans from Undead and Titans. Character Rider Villain Rider *Greeed saga When the Greeeds attack konohagakure, the Ninja Team seven , assigned to thumb|196px|Poser Greeed Sagaprotect the konohagakure, and recruit four teenagers with attitude to combat the invading forces. Equipped with powers that grant them mastery over martial arts and other forms of combat, the teenagers transform into Kamen rider. Character Rider *Inves Saga In the World Alternative Avatar, when an Kaijin Inves led by Rosyou plans to invade the Republic city (place to stay The Benders), Naruto and Sakura gives the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds to allow them to become the Armored rider and also imbues them with the power to transform into Armored Fruit Lockseeds.thumb|178px|Poster Inves Saga Character Rider Satria Rider Villain Rider *Fangire Saga Kamen rider Kiva(Cheetara Kurenai),Kamen rider Kiva-la(Asami Hikari),Kamen rider Ixa( Erza Kurenai) , Kamen rider Saga (Korra Nobori) , And Kamen rider Rey (Mikasa Shiramine) fight the evil Fangire and Mumm-Ra, who want to mastering the World to bring about the end of civilization Character Rider Villain Rider *Zodiarts Saga Kamen rider Fourze (Korra Kisaragi) And Kamen rider Meteor (Erza Sakuta) Starting to wage their battle against the evil Digimon, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the Zodiarts.And learn to harness the power of the Astroswitches Together Mikey Kudo and colleagues Comrade Yang struggled to Fight Zodiarts And also digimon In Digiworld to form all Form combinations and become Kamen rider . Character Rider Satria Rider *N/A Saga Character Rider Rider Lotus